Zombie Slayer
by Crezyroat
Summary: Karena penelitian yang gagal di lakukan oleh 3 negara besar yaitu Amerika, German, Dan Jepang untuk menciptakan Mutan sebagai senjata biologis yang hidup, seluruh daratan Jepang harus menanggung akibat kegagalannya karena menjadi tempat mereka bereksperimen mengakibatkan sebagian populasi manusia terjangkit Virus Zombie.


**Created by**: Crazyroat.

**Desclaimer**: Semua chara di fic ini bukan milik saya.

**Pairing**: Secret.

**Genre**: Action, Military, Drama, Supranatural, Horor, Romance.

**Warning**: Gaje, Typo, berantakan, OOC, Alternative Universe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semua perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto umurku sekarang 17 tahun. aku adalah salah satu murid sekolah di Tokyo Akademi yang bertepatan di ibu kota di Jepang. pertama-tama aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang apa yang aku alami saat ini. Aku? sebelum semua ini terjadi hanyalah murid pemalas yang selalu bolos di atap sekolah aku tidak pernah menghiraukan siapapun atau apapun yang terjadi di sekitarku.., mau mereka bilang apa tentangku aku tidak ambil pusing. Sampai semua ini terjadi, ya awal dari semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Huf-huf-huf-huf !! _[Suara Nafas tergesa-gesa]

_tap tap tap tap tap !! _[Step]

"AYO CEPAT NARUTO...!!"..

teriak salah satu pemuda teman Naruto.

"BERHENTILAH MEMERINTAHKU!! DAN CEPATLAH NAIK SASUKE..!!"..

Teriak bentak Naruto pada salah satu temannya itu karena dia paling benci di perintah.

"Kenapa mereka masih bisa bertengkar dalam situasi seperti ini..?"..

Gumam salah satu teman perempuan Naruto dengan raut wajah marah bercampur risau takut akan sesuatu yang mengejar mereka.

**Gambaran**

Naruto yang sedang berlari di dalam lorong-lorong sekolah dan menaiki tangga bersama 2 temannya.

Kini Naruto dan ke dua temannya sudah sampai di atap sekolah menutup pintu keluar dan menguncinya bahkan mereka mengangkat beberapa property yang cukup berat untuk menghadang sesuatu yang mencoba mengejar mereka.

"Cih sial apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto.?"

Gumam sasuke mencoba bertanya.

"Sasuke-kun aku takut, mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita kan..?"

Gumam perempuan di sampingnya yang dari tadi masih gemetar ketakutan dan mencoba bertanya.

"Tenanglah Gabriel apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu menyentuhmu.."

Jawab Sasuke mencoba menenangkan perempuan yang di ketahui bernama Gabriel itu dengan mengusap-usap rambut Gabriel

"Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat"..

Gumam Naruto dengan raut wajah risau dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi.

(_Flash Back)._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di atas tempat duduk yang berada di atap sekolah. Ciri-ciri pria tersebut memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dengan pipi seperti ada goresan tiga seperti kumis kucing dengan dengan mata berwarna sebiru langit dangan seragam sekolah berwarna putih hitam lengkap dengan dasinya yang berwana merah, Ia sedang memandang langit yang biru. Ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. dia sedang asyik menikmati bolosnya di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

"Huaa.. aku berharap iruka sensei atau para OSIS sialan itu tidak menemukanku.."

Gumam Naruto yang berharap agar guru dan para anggota OSIS yang sangat membecinya itu tidak menemukan dirinya bolos.

Naruto terus menatap langit dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan perlahan-lahan mulai menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Trank! trank! Srink!_**

(Bunyi suara gerbang)

"Hey siapa kau apa yang kau inginkan di sekolah ini pak.."

"_Huaa.. aaaaa...iiii..aaaaa arrgggg"._

"Hey pak kenapa pakaianmu compang-camping begitu dan lihat Otongmu bergelantungan seperti itu apa kau tidak malu?

"argg... aurrgg.. aaarrg".

Terdengar suara guru laki-laki yang menanyakan sesuatu

kepada seorang pria di depan gerbang namun jawaban yang di berikan pria itu tidak dapat di mengerti, pria itu terlihat seperti sedang sakit, seluruh tubuhnya memperlihatkan urat-uratnya dengan pakaian compang-camping dan memperlihatkan organ intimnya.

"Hey pak apa kau sedang sakit?. karena kau tidak mengerti ucapanku dan aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu maka ucapan siapa yang harus di mengerti HA!.."

"Ada apa Nagano sensei?".

Merasa namanya disebut Nagano pun berbalik ke belakang, dan sekarang dia mendapati seorang guru cantik dan bohay memakai kacamata dengan rambut hitam pekat sedang memasang wajah yang bingung.

"Ah?! Chizuru sensei hari ini kau cantik seperti biasa hehe."

"Ara-ara kau bisa saja, aku biasa saja hari ini Nagano sensei, Jadi emm ada apa dengan bapak di luar pagar ini? Hii!!... dan kenapa dia memamerkan organ intimnya apa dia tidak malu?.

Chizuru yang kaget dan malu saat melihat orang di depannya memamerkan organ intimnya tanpa rasa malu, dengan cepat Chizuru menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tombak Zilong yang bergelantungan itu, Tombak itu Sangat besar memperlihatkan urat-urat keperkasaannya bahkan belum bangkit, Chizuru bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa tombak itu tidak akan muat di selangkangannya.

"Ah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi tetapi dia masih ngotot memaksa untuk masuk karena ini masih jam pelajaran jadi aku tidak membolehkanya masuk juga tidak mungkin aku membiarkanya masuk dengan pakaian seperti itu yang ada akan membuat murid takut, Dan yang aku kesalkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan begitu juga dia tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Ara-ara begitu rupanya.

"Hey pak aku katakan sekali lagi sebaiknya kau pergi berobat kau kelihatan tidak baik dan lagi tolong pakailah pakaian yang layak karena tidak semua orang ingin kau memamerkan juniormu itu.

"_Arggg Bwaahhhh_!!!!.

"NANI?!

_Prakkk ring ring krakk!?_

"Aaaaa Lepaskan-lepaskan BANGSAT!

**_CROOTTT!!_**

"Kyaaa..!! Nagano sensei!!! Tolong!.!.!."

**GAMBARAN**

Tiba tiba saja sesudah pak Nagano menyuruh pak tua itu untuk pergi dia malah terlihat tambah kesal dan langsung menarik kera baju pak Nagano lalu menarik keluar lengan kanannya keluar pagar dan langsung menggigitnya dan juga berhasil mengangkat daging tangannya memperlihatkan tulang lengannya dan tak butuh waktu lama pula darah mengalir deras keluar dari tangannya, Alhasil pagar sekolah pun terbuka dan berhasil membuat orang itu masuk ke gedung sekolah meninggal nagano dan Chizuru.

Mendengar teriakan itu Naruto yang berada di atap sekolah langsung terbangun kaget dan langsung berlari kearah pagar di depannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Nagano sensei kau tidak papa?.

"Aaargghh tanganku tanganku !!.

"Astaga Nagano sensei kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit...?! Nagano sensei kenapa kau hanya diam ayo cepat!!.

Chizuru mencoba membantu Nagano untuk berdiri tetapi Nagano terus menatap keluar pagar sekolah dengan matanya yang membulat karena takut akan sesuatu di depannya.

"Chizuru sensei apa kau tau apa yang lebih menakutkan dari pada pria tadi..

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Nagano sensei dari pada itu sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk mengobati lukamu !!.

"Tidak ada gunanya Chizuru sensei lihat..!

Nagano yang memberi tahukan Chizuru dengan menunjukan telunjuk tangan nya ke luar gerbang sekolah dan memperlihatkan banyak sekali orang-orang aneh yang terlihat seperti pria tadi tetapi mereka terlihat berbeda karena di sekujur tubuh mereka berlumuran darah.

"Apa-apaan mereka semua itu Nagano sensei ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang..!!.. Nagano sensei apa yang..?!

"Uarrgggghhh!!

"Kyaaaaaaa...!!!!

Tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Chizuru, Nagano langsung menerjang Chizuru dan langsung mengigit leher Chizuru, Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat semua itu dari atap sekolah langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"A..a apa? itu tadi, ada apa dengan orang-orang di luar pagar dan Nagano sensei kenapa dia berubah seperti mereka ?.

Beribu pertanyaan sedang melanda otak Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, Namun pemikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju satu arah ketika mengingat sesosok orang yang dia sayangi dan harus dia lindungi melintas di pikirannya.

"G g Gabriel benar ! aku harus menyelamatkan Gabriel sebelum terlambat.

Tak perlu menunggu lagi Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu di belakangnya membukanya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat sampai dia tiba di depan pintu kelasnya terpapang jelas tulisan di atas pintu kelas itu Kelas 2 - 3.

"Huf huf huf huf (mengatur nafasnya) karena berlari.

Naruto pun bersiap untuk membuka pintu dengan memegang genggang pintu yang di geser.

_Sreekkk._

Terlihatlah wajah-wajah di kelas itu menatap dirinya dengan bingung kecuali 1 orang yang berada di depannya

yang menatapnya dengan mata yang dingin dan juga senyum yang di paksakan di wajahnya, Naruto tau siapa orang itu dia adalah guru yang paling membenci Naruto di sekolah ini.

"He he he, Naruto berani sekali kau membolos di jam pelajaranku apa kau sudah bosan dengan pelajaranku hmm.?!

Dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan guru lelaki itu mencoba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Maaf iruka sensei tapi bukan saatnya mementingkan itu, saat ini akan lebih baik bila kita meninggalkan kelas sekarang.

"Haaa.. kau ini sudah bolos di jam pelajaranku terus datang-datang langsung menyuruh meninggalkan kelas di saat masi jam pelajaran memangnya ini sekolah bapakmu.

Iruka yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto malah semakin marah.

"Bukan seperti itu sensei saat ini keadan di luar sudah tidak terkendali kita harus meninggalkan sekolah ini sekarang juga.

"Apa maksudmu ini masih jam pelajaran jika kau ingin bolos keluar sekolah lakukan saja sendiri kau sudah tidak ku terima lagi di jam pelajaranku.

"Aku mohon sensei kita harus melarikan diri sekarang sebelum mereka sampai ke sini.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto kenapa kau bersi keras agar kita keluar, kau ini semakin aneh apa karna aku berpaling dengan Sasuke kau menjadi gila, dan lagi kita harus melarikan diri dari apa?.

Tiba-tiba salah satu perempuan berbicara dan Naruto pun berbalik kearah perempuan itu dia tau betul siapa perempuan itu dia adalah orang yang ingin dia selamatkan walau nyawanya jadi taruhan, Ciri-ciri perempuan itu memakai seragam sekolah dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih,rok berwarna hitam dengan rambut pirang sepinggang.

"Sudahlah Gabriel jangan dengarkan bocah Bar-bar itu dia memang sudah gila.

"Aku tau Sasuke-kun.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri Gabriel yang sedang duduk di tempatnya.

"Mau apa kau pecundang?

Tanya Gabriel

_Plakkk._

Tiba tiba saja sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Gabriel semua orang yang melihatnya kaget dan membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak peduli meski menjadi gila, pembunuh atau bahkan orang yang paling kau benci di dunia ini, Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu bahagia dan selamat dari apa yang akan terjadi itu sudah cukup.

_tap tap tap tap Bukhh!!!_

Kembali lagi semua mata membulat melihat Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja berlari dari kursi belakang dan langsung mendaratkan tinjuannya ke arah muka Naruto, Naruto yang terkena pukulan itu pun langsung jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"NARUTO BRENSEK BERANINYA KAU MENAMPAR GABRIEL DI DEPAN MATAKU, AKAN KUHAJAR KAU!!!.

Dengan menarik kerah baju Naruto Sasuke bersiap melancarkan pukulan keduanya Namun tiba tiba..

"Kyaaaaa tolong siapapun

"Argghh tidak tidak jangan. mendekat.

"Wuaahhhhh arrggghhh.

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara minta tolong dari luar semua orang pun di kelas langsung melihat keluar jendela kini mereka membulatkan matanya semua kaget melihat apa yang terjadi di lapangan sekolah. Terlihat beberapa orang siswa kelas 1 berlarian berhamburan ada juga yang terlihat sudah mati dengan isi perutnya keluar leher yang penuh dengan darah tangan yang udah tidak ada.

"Oe Oe apa apaan itu?! dari mana datangnya orang-orang Vulgar itu.

Salah satu anak lelaki yang tidak di ketahui namanya ketakutan melihat kejadian di luar.

Gabriel dan juga Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak dapat percaya apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Jika kalian bertanya harus melarikan diri dari apa itulah jawabanku.

_(Hening)..._

"Wuaarrrggghhhh!!! tidak tidak aku tidak ingin mati.

"Bagaimana ini kita harus keluar dari sini.

"Tidak tidak Dunia sudah berakhir haha haha.

"Iruka Sensei tolong selamatkan kami.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto suasana kelas menjadi gaduh bahkan ada yang menjadi gila karena tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah Gabriel dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sekolah ini.

Sayangnya Gabriel masih dalam kondisi _Blank _mencoba untuk mengerti situasi saat ini tetapi Naruto yang melihat itu tidak ambil pusing diapun langsung menarik tangan Gabriel dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Tunggu Naruto jangan bawa pacar orang seenaknya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto membawa Gabriel keluar langsung berlari menyusul mereka.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"Tunggu aku bisa jalan sendiri lepaskan tanganku.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun melepaskan tangan Gabriel dan berhenti, Gabriel yang merasa tangannya sudah di lepaskan mencoba menyembunyikan mukanya dari Naruto karena masih kepikiran perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Gabriel Naruto!!! Tunggu!.

Mendengar Sasuke berteriak di belakang merekapun berbalik, kini Sasuke sampai di depan mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang di arahkan kearah Naruto.

"Karena situasi seperti ini maka akan ku hajar kau setelah kita keluar dari sini.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah tapi sebaiknya kita ke atap sekolah dulu aku akan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto

Sasuke dan Gabriel saling menatap terlebih dahulu dan saling menganggupi.

"Baiklah kalo begitu ayo Gabriel.

"A Hai!!

Sasuke pun langsung berlari di susul oleh Gabriel, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap sebentar punggung Gabriel sebelum dan langsung menyusul bereka berdua.

_(Flash Back Off)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Gabriel kenapa kau melamun?.

"Tidak apa Sasuke aku hanya sedang kepikiran bagaimana kondisi ibu dan ayahku aku harap mereka baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mencoba bertanya kepada Gabriel karena dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah tentang orang tuanya.

"Yah kau benar kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelpon mereka.

"Ah kau benar kenapa aku tidak kepikiran baiklah aku akan mencoba menelpon mereka.

_Tut tut tut tut. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan silakan coba beberapa saat lagi._

"Bagaimana Gabriel?.

"Tidak aktif Naruto..

"Baiklah kurasa lain kali saja sebaiknya kita pikirkan bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sekolah ini.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto kau bilang tadi akan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini kami mengikutimu karena kupikir kau sudah punya rencana.

"Tenanglah Sasuke-kun kita tidak boleh bertengkar di situasi saat ini.

"Baiklah Gabriel.

"Sial!! Seandainya kau ada disini Shikamaru.

Dengan wajah tanpak cemas Naruto berharap sahabat bolosnya itu ada di sampingnya saat ini karena Naruto tau bahwa sahabatnya bolosnya itu bila berurusan dengan yang namanya kabur/bolos untuk keluar sekolah dia punya Seribu cara agar mereka bisa lolos dari Anggota OSIS.

"Ya aku memang berada di sini bocah pemalas.

Semua mata berbalik ke belakang mencari arah suara itu.

"_SHIKAMARU!!. _

Bersamaan Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Gabriel mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan muncul.

"Eh?! Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga.

"Ada apa kau bilang dunia sudah kacau dan kau tidak tau apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto.

"Hora..! Shikamaru jangan lari kau beraninya kau mencoba bolos di jam pelajaran.

Shikamaru yang ternyata belum mengetahui apa-apa yang sedang terjadi tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan dan tiba tiba saja terdengar suara perempuan di belakang Shikamaru yang memanggilnya.

"Cih membosankan, maaf Naruto akan aku dengarkan ceritamu setelah berurusan dengan wanita gorila itu.

"Shikamaru jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan ketua OSIS dia sangat mengerikan, Eh Naruto?! kenapa kau ada di sini? tidak lebih penting sekarang kau cepatlah sembunyi sebelum dia menemukanmu juga.

"Lee kau pun juga.

"He.. ternyata masih ada yang bolos ya?! Ara? rupanya Naruto dan ... Sasuke dan Gabriel?...

NANI...!!?

"Chelsea kaichou Senpai!

Lee yang muncul tiba-tiba juga mengagetkan Naruto dan juga orang yang paling dia benci di sekolah ini ketua OSIS Chelsea dia adalah perempuan yang cantik dan modis dengan rambut panjang berwarna orange dan tidak lupa headset yang berlambangkan playboy yang selalu ia kenakan di kepalanya.

"Apa ini Gabriel dan juga Sasuke ikut membolos aku benar-benar salah menyangka Kalian berdua ternyata..!

**_Bukh! plak! plak! phak!_**

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terdengar dari arah gedung sebelah sekolah tepat di lantai 2 , saat ini Naruto dan lainya sedang berada di gedung sebelah kiri karena bentuk bangunan sekolah seperti huruf **U **Dan Shikamaru, Lee dan juga Chelsea datang dari tengah gedung sekolah.

"Itukan ruang UKS ribut sekali di sana.

"Ah itu Akeno sensei dan... Akame-chan?.

Bingung Shikamaru dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat dan Chelsea yang kaget melihat ada Akame dan juga Akeno yang sedang menahan pintu masuk ruang UKS.

"Mereka dalam masalah kita harus menolongnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu panik dia mencoba berfikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan akame juga akeno yang sedang mencoba menahan pintu masuk ke UKS dan akhirnya diapun melihat seutas tali yang cukup panjang tergeletak di atas pagar pembatas sekolah dia pun dengan cepat berlari mengambil tali itu.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

"Chelsea senpai beri tahu mereka agar memanjat aku akan ke gedung sebelah dan mengelurkan tali ini dari atas, Shikamaru Lee Sasuke bantu aku.

"Ehh?! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Setelah mereka selamat akan aku jelaskan sekarang cepat.

"Hm..baik-baik kau tidak perlu teriak kepadaku.

"AYO!!. Ke gedung sebelah!!.

Dengan cepat Naruto Sasuke Lee dan Shikamaru langsung berlari ke gedung sebelah, melihat Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di posisi Chelsea pun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan bersiap untuk teriak.

"Hmm...huff... **AKAME-CHAN!!.. AKENO SENSEI NAIKLAH KE ATAS !!!**

Mendengar suara itu Naruto pun mengulurkan tali tersebut, Akame dan Akeno yang mendengar Chelsea berteriak berbalik kearahnya dan tiba tiba saja di luar jendela turun seutas tali, Akame yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya tanda behwa dia mulai mengerti maksud Chelsea.

"Akeno sensei kau lihat tali itu naiklah ke atas deluan aku akan mencoba menahan mereka selagi kau naik.

"Bagaimana denganmu tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri.

"Tenang saja Sensei aku akan menyusulmu.

Akeno yang melihat Akame menjawab pertanyaan dengan tersenyum sedikit ragu tapi bagaimanapun dia harus melakukannya.

"Akame-chan, aku akan menunggumu di atas.

"Hai.

Akeno pun membuka jendela dan menarik tali itu memberi tanda pada Naruto dan yang lainya.

"Yos!! ini dia teman-teman TARIK!!

_SE NO!!_

_H__yaa..._!!

Mereka berempat pun menarik tali tersebut, sedangkan di gedung sebelah tempat beradanya Chelsea dan Gabriel terlihat Chelsea cemas melihat Akame yang sedang bersusah payah menahan sesuatu yang mencoba memaksa masuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau hadang Akame-chan.

Gumam Chelsea dalam pikirannya sementara itu Akeno berhasil naik ke atas.

"Bagus tinggal seorang lagi.

"Cepat selamatkan Akame dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Naruto pun dengan cepat menurunkan tali itu sekali lagi.

"Senpai cepatlah!!.

Teriak Naruto, Melihat seutas tali itu turun Akame pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah tali itu membiarkan pintu itu dan terlihatlah orang-orang yang berlumuran darah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki mereka menerobos masuk, Chelsea yang melihat orang-orang yang memburu Akame itu kaget dan langsung jatuh terduduk gemetaran karena takut.

"A..apa itu ZOMBIE??

Ucap Chelsea.

**_And Cut!!!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey hey kita ketemu lagi dengan aku crezy sang penulis gila seperti janjiku pada Chapter 4 **THW **bahwa aku akan merilis FF baru dan yah ini dia FF yang aku maksud itu

mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan kata atau bahkan ada yang kalian tidak mengerti tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi aku cuma manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan, dan juga aku hara kalian menikmati FFku ini Dan jangan lupa

SUBSCRIBE AND LIKE!!!

karena itu gratis!

Jika kalian menyukainya karena hanya dengan itu aku dapat semangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya, ah aku harap Penulis FF ternama seperti Phantom-san dan yang lainnya bisa membaca dan memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepadaku tentang Fic keduaku ini.

Baiklah ini ada sedikit pengenalan Chara bila masi ada yang tidak tau dari anime mana saja yang aku gunakan

1.Naruto

\- Uzumaki Naruto

\- Uciha Sasuke

\- Shikamaru Nara

\- Rock Lee

2.High School DxD

\- Gabriel

\- Akeno

3.Akame Ga Kill

\- Akame

\- Chealsea

yah untuk saat ini baru itu saja, Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan Sang ACE dalam FFku ini dia akan menjadi kuda hitam dalam FF ini dan akan ku munculkan di Chapter berikutnya.

Ps. ACE yang aku maksud itu bukan Monkey D Ace ya jadi jangan salah sangka, ACE yang aku maksud adalah sang pembantai yang akan menjadi pantolan dalam FF ini.

yah kurasa itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan kita akan ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya **THW **dulu karena aku sudah janji bila sudah merilis fic keduaku aku akan meng up Chapter 5 **THW.**See you next time.


End file.
